


The first time for a long time

by Rain_wander



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Chariot has had surgeries, Croix has not, F/F, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, NSFW, Post Series, both of them are trans, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_wander/pseuds/Rain_wander
Summary: Croix and Chariot spend their first night alone together in 9 years but it's the last night they have together before Croix leaves to break the curse on Chariot.





	The first time for a long time

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *makes a post on one of my rp blogs about how no one writes fanfics of anime characters where they're transgender unless it's to fetishize trans ppl in a smut fic*
> 
> Some asshat: "That's only because it's impossible to write a smut fic about trans ppl who haven't had bottom surgery without it being fetishizing.
> 
> Me: Oh yeah? *Starts working on a smut fic about two trans women just to prove them wrong.* Watch me. 
> 
> Special thanks to all of the great peeps from the trans safe server who helped me make this happen. Especially Nicthar, FadedVortex, and Starbit

“Why does it need to be tomorrow? It’s so soon! Can't you leave in a couple of days?” Chariot had whined at Croix nearly the entire time wounds were being treated and plans were being made.

Croix had made it very clear that she was going to leave the very next day after classes were finished. The journey to set things right after the mess she had made would be long after all.

She had spent ten years jealous of Chariot and working to do what Chariot had been chosen for but ultimately failed to do. But all of it had been a blind, envy fueled mess that had only ended in huge amounts of damage, injuries and a possibly irreversible curse placed on Chariot herself.

Despite all of this, all of the manipulation, jealousy, tension, and fighting there was never a moment Croix could make herself fully hate Chariot. In fact, it was very much the opposite and that was probably what made her guilt have such a great weight. Hating Chariot would have made everything so much easier to deal with once it was all said and done, loving her was making the guilt nearly unbearable.

Now Croix had her chance, she was going to fix things and she was going to start as soon as possible. But tonight wasn't about making amends. Tonight was for picking up the pieces and mending a bridge she couldn't stand remaining burned.

Chariot, the proud show woman, out going and fierce in battle with a wit quick enough to make her a force to be reckoned with was actually quite shy, awkward and a bit clumsy in personal situations. It was a side few were able to fully enjoy.

“I know I’m not in a position to ask you for anything after everything I did. But if I’m going to be here for one last night then I’d like to spend it, the entire evening, night and morning, with you.” Croix boldly requested of Chariot once they were alone.

Chariot, predictably flushed ever so slightly.

“After everything that we’ve been through and how long I’ve waited to have my best friend back, I think I can pull a few strings.”

She smiled at Croix, winking in an effort to lighten the atmosphere.

“Only for you though~”

Croix couldn't help but smile and giggle softly.

Chariot stood, with a few bandages and aching muscles, in the threshold of her personal quarter's at Luna Nova, Croix walking in just next to her.

“It’s quaint. Simple but spacious and with a hell of a view…” Croix looked around, a slight limp as she leaned just a bit on her left. She was somehow in only slightly worse condition than Chariot. How she hadn't broken any ribs still surprised all of them.

“You're sure you're ok to walk?” Chariot’s voice rung with concern, her arm reaching out and nearly wrapping around Croix’s waist, but stopping short.

“Well now that we've arrived, sitting sounds wonderful.”

“Ah! Yes! Of course. Hold on!” Chariot flustered at the request. She was still tense, still unsure of how to progress or even begin rebuilding her relationship with Croix. Her nerves made her clumsy and easily frazzled.

Stumbling a bit, Chariot pulled one of the two chairs she had in her room out for Croix and rushed to meet her. This time Chariot did put her arm around Croix’s waist and there was a brief moment where her mind stopped, and all Chariot could think of was how warm and soft the woman she was supporting was and how good it felt to have her warmth so close.

Croix felt it too, Chariot was naturally oh so very warm. One of those people who runs at a far warmer base temperature than most. Her hands always felt like holding a cup of tea that was just the right temperature after a cold day.

This moment was so much more so and Croix felt her chest ache with the weight of it all.

“Chariot?”

“Hm?”

Croix didn't respond right away, she only flushed ever so slightly and put a bit more weight on the redhead.

“My leg is starting to actually hurt now.”

“Oh...OH! Oh goodness, I’m sorry!”

Chariot continued to ramble as she helped Croix to the chair, cheeks aflame and nerves thoroughly frazzled.

“I don't know what came over me! Let's get you nice and comfortable and just forget about it ahahahahahahah….”

The laugh was so forced it was nearly painful but seeing Chariot so completely flushed made Croix smile.

When Chariot pulled away to sit across from Croix, the latter stopped her from breaking contact fully by quickly grasping Chariot's hand as her arm slipped along Croix’s and away.

“Hm?” Chariot turned, eyes darting from their locked hands to Croix’s eyes, pleading as they were.

“Wha-”

“I just-”

Neither finished what they had started to say, instead, the moment stayed just that way, frozen for a moment while the two women stared at each other.

The building tension was too much, eyes boring holes into each other's, hands gripping just a little tighter. Soon neither could stand it any longer, Chariot's face filling with worry and concern, Croix’s with pain and guilt.

They both acted at the same time. Croix pulling Chariot down in the very same instance that Chariot started speaking, frantic and almost pained.

“I love y-”

And their lips met for just a moment before what Chariot had been trying to say fully clicked in Croix's mind and her eyes shot open as she pulled away.

“What?!

“What? What?!”

Chariot was bright pink, hand held up to her own mouth. Croix was a matching shade if not a little darker.

“You kissed me!?” Chariot squawked in return.

“You confessed??” Croix practically yelled.

It took a second but Chariot started laughing, slow at first but then building into a real genuine laugh with her cheeks still aflame. Croix looked utterly offended.

“H-hey! Why are you laughing?!!”

“B-because th-this i-is sssoohoho like us!”

Croix smiled, her nerves relaxing just before she started to giggle a little too.

“I-it is, isn't it! We both feel the same b-but you chose words and I chose action.”

“Oh my goodness, why are we always like this?”

Chariot was only now starting to slow her laughing fit, wiping a tear from her eyes as Croix smiled and enjoyed the sound.

“I haven't a single clue, but I’m glad.

Once upon a time, when this was just a crush and we were still kids, I would have confessed if only I could have found the words.

Now, after everything that's happened between us, there were no words…”

Chariot cupped Croix’s face and gently tilted it upward.

“S-so I…” Croix’s cheeks darkened as their lips met again, this time in a true lasting kiss instead of a glorified peck on the lips.

It was like the greatest of weights had been lifted from Croix's shoulders, like there was new life being breathed into Chariot, like the first time either of them felt the power of the ley lines.

It wasn't until Croix felt Chariot's torso tremble ever so slightly did they break away.

“Are you ok?” Croix stayed as close as she could wanting to only kiss Chariot again and again, to make up for lost time.

“My back hurts a little and I’m starting to think sitting in old wooden chairs won't let me be as close to you as I want…” She flushed slightly at the confession, glancing away for a brief moment before getting an idea and excitedly meeting Croix’s gaze.

“I know! I’ll help you over to my bed! It’ll be much more comfortable for us there!”

Croix said nothing, only stared at Chariot incredulously. Once Chariot had realized what she had said and how it sounded she shot up right, completely red and stammering furiously.

“Oh! Oh, my! Oh gosh, I didn't mean-! Ohhhhh!!!”

Croix smiled confidently and stood with a little help from the back of the chair.

“Let go.” Her tone was flat, almost unreadable as she reached for Chariot. Dumbstruck for a moment, Chariot blindly complied, helping Croix over to where she slept. Grinning Croix leaned in nearly right against Chariot's ear and in a low and playful tone said;

“I’ve been waiting ten years to have you all to myself. I'm certainly not opposed to kissing getting a ‘little out of hand’...”

Two full seconds passed before the reality of Croix’s statement hit Chariot like a sack of bricks and her entire face and neck burned red, brow furrowed in annoyance.

“C-Croix! D-don’t tease me like that!!”

“I'm not teasing…”

Chariot's eyes widened.

“Oh...oh my…”

Croix sat on the bed and Chariot followed, except more robotically as if in shock. Worried she had overstepped her bounds Croix gently put her hand a top the redhead’s.

“I’m sorry. If you're not comfortable enough for something like that, it's alright. There's no need to do anything that intimate if we're not both completely comfortable-”

“N-no! It’s not that I’m not comfortable…” Chariot, brought back to her senses, looked into Croix's eyes before her fiery gaze landed on their hands. Without even realizing it, Chariot had started to ever so gently trace small shapes on Croix's hand. Small simple love touches as her thoughts turned to a memory from their youth together.

Of when they had both tried to further their medical transitions but once again Croix had been given the short end of the stick. Chariot had cried when she had been chosen to use the Claiomh Solais over Croix because she had known how much Croix had wanted it even if she refused to take it afterward. This was very much a mirror to that incident. Croix had wanted surgery so badly, Chariot wondered if she had wanted it more than herself sometimes but had been told that it would be impossible for her.

Just the same as when Chariot had been given the Claiomh Solais, Chariot cried when she learned this, Croix put on a brave face but her jealousy festered for years. It wasn't until Chariot had taken to the stage in her early adulthood and had a visit from Croix did the jealousy come spilling forth only a few weeks before the incident regarding the dream fuel spirit magic.

Croix's jealousy and dysphoria filled break down had left Chariot feeling even more awful than she had before and to make matters worse Croix only had another when the dream fuel spirit incident was over, finally confessing all of her jealousy and envy for Chariot.

Chariot had been able to acquire two of the things Croix had wanted and worked for harder than anything else in her life. It stung and Croix had allowed it to poison her for ten years.

“Chariot.” Croix’s voice made the redhead's expression relax slightly, bringing her to the present.

“I’ve said and done a lot of things to you out of jealousy but nothing was your fault. You didn't make professor Woodsworth chose you and you didn't make my body this way.

Everyday medical science makes small steps forward and I am holding on to hope that one day I’ll reach my goal but I know that there's a very strong possibility a solution to my problem won't happen in my lifetime.”

“Oh Croix I-”

“But that's alright.”

“Are you sure?”

“It's unfortunate and I’d love to have what I want but I needed to make peace with the fact that I more than likely won't.”

A small sad smile spread across Croix's face but before she could speak again Chariot leaned in and kissed her. Soft, tenderly, comfortingly as she felt her own eyes begin to well up. She never thought it possible to hate your own good luck so much.

Croix broke the kiss and place small soft ones upon Chariot's cheeks, making her flush and she didn't stop until Chariot smiled a little and a giggle slipped out.

“That's better. Although that probably ruined the playful mood I was trying to set.”

“Oh, I might be able to do something about that.”

Chariot's tone was suddenly all to mischievous for her own good and Croix felt the sudden nervousness she had ages ago when they were young and Chariot was dragging her into trouble.

“And what could you do-”

As if to answer her question, Chariot used the nerve she had mustered to boldly smack the part of Croix's rear end she was able to reach.

“AhhH! CH-CHARIOT!!”

“Hehe.”

Croix pouted at the redhead, cheeks ablaze. That small, playful smack to her butt had gotten to Croix more than she had expected of an action so simple and she was struggling to regain her composure. Chariot took notice and worried for a second that she might have done something wrong.

“I...was that alright? I don't want us to try doing this and then I do something stupid or touch you somewhere that ruins everything or makes you feel awful about yourself…”

Croix wordlessly slipped her arms around Chariot and the redhead had only a moment to make a small noise of surprise before being pulled down. But Croix was slow, allowing Chariot to properly situate herself atop her short haired partner and avoid silly and embarrassing mishaps.

The second Chariot seemed to be finished adjusting herself she greedily locked lips with Croix. The kiss was a little more forceful than their last, more confident.

Reluctantly, Chariot pulled away but only enough to allow Croix to speak, their lips still barely touching.

“If you start to do something or move close to an area I don't like I’ll stop and correct you. Don't forget I need to learn how you like to be touched as well.”

Chariot nodded, still a bit tense but noticeably more relaxed than moments ago. Croix smiled and trailed her hand down chariot’s shoulder, to the side pony tail she had hastily thrown her hair into and tugged it free. Bright fiery locks tumbled free and Croix’s fingers tangled in the loose hair at the base of Chariot's neck to tug gently. It sent a shiver down Chariot’s spine and she bit the inside of her lip as she was pulled down into another kiss. Tongues slipped beyond their bounds, teeth nipped at lips and hands began to wonder.

With Chariot on top, it was rather easy for Croix’s hand to find their way to her shapely rear and squeezed earning a squeak from Chariot in the middle of their sloppy make out.

Not wanting to seem like a pushover, Chariot responded in kind by breaking the kiss giving Croix only a split second to sound confused before the redhead began kissing and nipping at her neck.

“Ah-AHhh~!” Croix twisted and squirmed a little under Chariot and the redhead felt her chest swell with pride in her partner’s reaction. When Croix had suggested they actually do this Chariot hadn’t had much confidence in her ability to actually perform well in bed but now that was slowly starting to change. Every little noise Croix made boosted her confidence and spurred her on.

Croix squirmed a little more as the kisses and small bites continued, feeling each and every one of Chariot’s actions slowly setting her aflame. Her hand’s stayed firmly planted on Chariot’s ass groping her randomly while she was utterly distracted by the bites and kisses.

“Ch-Chariot...stop teasing me…” Croix whined, but the only response she was given was a mischievous little giggle. A tad annoyed, Croix pulled away, bent her neck and tried to give Chariot a few neck bites of her own. That is, until she got a face and mouth full of her long red hair.

“Pbbt! Agh your hair!”

“Haha! I have the advantage!”

“Oh yeah?”

Croix’s right hand slipped away from Chariot’s butt and slid quickly up her back, clawing at her skin through her clothes. Chariot gasped loudly, pulling away from Croix’s neck as she arched her back sharply, white hot lightning shooting through her body straight to her nether region.

Croix pushed her comment on Chariot’s reaction aside so she could use this opening to lean up and mark Chariot’s neck in return. Chariot practically trembled in her arms, making loud breathy, panting noises while Croix continued to rake her nails down chariot’s back again.

”H-howw...AhhhHHHhh~ H-how did y-yh-you know…?”

“Hehe, lucky guess.”

“Wh-what? Ah! Are you seHerious!?”

Croix laughed warmly as she continued to tease Chariot, feeling her own arousal growing while she felt the woman she loved coming apart in her arms like this. Honestly, Croix had never heard of someone's back being sensitive to the point of turning them on and the most she had hoped for when she clawed up Chariot's back was to possibly tickle her. This was a pleasant surprise as well as more than she could have hoped for in a reaction.

Panting, Chariot was an absolute mess a top Croix. Hair disheveled, nearly trembling, the heat between her legs burning, Chariot slowly sat up, straddling Croix sluggishly as if the movement was a great strain.

Chariot’s deft hands quickly gathered her hair to lift it in just her left while her right found the back zipper of her suit only to be stopped when she began to unzip it.

“Hold on. If that is a bodysuit then once you take it off you’ll be practically nude correct?”

“Well, I do have panties on under this but that's all...so yes I suppose.” Chariot's cheeks were a permanent soft pink now.

Croix sat up, making it look like Chariot was sitting in her lap.

“Let me get undressed first then. I’ll take a little longer even without my red belts.”

“Oh…”

Proceeding to unfasten her shirt Croix's bashful side came through in her sudden loss of dexterity. She fumbled a little and made a small noise of frustration before Chariot gently placed her hand over Croix's.

Croix looked up, but before she could say anything Chariot was already speaking against her lips.

“Let me…” her tone was breathy, almost like when she was tired except instead of exhaustion there was hunger in it.

She was quick, kissing Croix a little rough as she tugged the shirt out of her way. Chariot’s hands didn't stop, instead making their way to the hem of Croix's pants. Of course, then Chariot was forced to move a little so Croix could kick them off but it was a sacrifice she was willing to make especially when it allowed her a good look at Croix's tight little rear before she laid back down.

They locked lips the second Croix was back and comfortable under Chariot but made a small noise when she felt Chariot's hand sliding back down to her tight little shorts.

“Mmm... don't...not those.” Croix's voice was small as she broke the kiss. Her eyes wouldn't quite meet Chariot's, but they didn't need to because she understood instantly. Instead, she moved to hold her own hair up and undo her zipper.

“Of course…”

The suit opened and Chariot kissed Croix hard and fast to distract her while she wriggled out of the fitted article and tossed it aside.

“Croix?” Chariot broke the kiss and tapped Croix's shoulder. It took a second but she understood and sat up enough for Chariot to reach around and undo her bra. Croix herself was a bit annoyed she hadn't gotten a nice full view of Chariot yet but it would come.

The bra was quickly tossed across the room leaving the two women in only a simple but still very sexy thong and adorable fitted shorts.

Croix ogled Chariot shamelessly, her eyes tracing every curve and swell. It took all Chariot had to not try to cover herself but instead feel proud that Croix was basically all but drooling over her.

“I thought that bodysuit left very little to the imagination but now that I can see practically all of you…” Croix slipped her arms around Chariot, her soft warm hands gliding across Chariot's skin to her back and redhead whined.

“...I have to say, although it flatters your figure nicely, the bodysuit did absolutely nothing to prepare me for how attractive you are.”

Chariot's cheeks were on fire again, her head was swimming and the soft touches to her back were maddening.

“C-Croix…”

Chariot whined, then noises far more lewd in nature, far more wanting and hungry spilled from the former celebrity and it wasn't long before the fire deep inside her was too much to stand any longer.

Small noises of annoyance slipped out and Croix paused her ministrations.

“Something wrong?”

“Ahh…I…” Struggling to catch her breath, Chariot took a second, then sighed before continuing.

“I feel like I’m on fire...I can't stand being toyed with anymore…”

She stared down at the bed just next to them.

“Didn't I say I had to learn how you like to be touched too?”

Croix leaned in for a kiss and Chariot greedily reciprocated before breaking it only to speak against her lips.

“I want to touch you too...if that's alright…”

“It’s ok Chariot. I promise.”

“Show me first?”

“Did you...want to...uh...at the same time?”

Chariot's face grew darker and she squirmed a little.

“I certainly like the idea. The intimacy of it that is…but, if you touch me just right that might turn out to be nearly impossible.”

“Oh? Why’s that?”

Chariot turned away fully now, far too embarrassed to maintain anything even close to eye contact.

“I’m um...very sensitive in certain areas…”

“Are you now?” Croix grinned ear to ear.

“If you uh...if you touch me in any two at the same time I’m basically done in a few seconds…”

“Oh my, now that's something I simply must see!”

“Croooiiiix!”

The short haired woman laughed just a little as Chariot pouted.

“Alright ok. I’ll be serious.”

“Thank you.”

Croix flushed as she took Chariot's hand and placed it on her lower stomach practically at the hem of her shorts.

“Just... don't go under the fabric. Skin to skin contact...isn't…”

“Shhh…”Chariot gently hushed Croix with a small soft kiss.

“It's alright. There's no need to explain, I understand...if you need me to stop just say so.”

Croix nodded, distracting herself from her own nerves with the feeling of Chariot's skin.

“Can I-”

“Please do touch me directly. Just...um...give me a second…”

Flustered that she had almost forgotten, Chariot leaned to the side to fish something out from under her bed.

“What…?” Croix's nerves were forgotten in her confusion.

“Oh I um...I can't produce any natural moisture…” Croix couldn't see Chariot's face but she sounded quite embarrassed.

“Oh.”

Chariot sat back up proper, straddling Croix with a tiny squirt bottle in hand. She was staring down to avoid eye contact.

“It’s not exactly a comfortable topic…”

Croix hummed in response, wanting to ask if she could do it for Chariot but decided against it. This was probably the redhead's least favorite part of all of this and it would be best to let her handle it how she saw fit.

Chariot only took a few seconds to prepare herself, making cute little noises while doing so. Croix tried not to stare but the fact that Chariot essentially looked like she was masturbating made that extremely difficult. Fortunately, she was finished quickly and Croix practically ached.

Chariot was only just barely able to lock the bottle of lube before she was being furiously kissed. Instantly she melted, virtually falling on to Croix in her desperation to be closer, to be touched.

Croix's hands slipped into the thin string like sides of Chariot's thong and rushed to remove and toss it away. The second it was gone Croix's right hand slid up the redhead's inner thigh and Chariot moaned into her mouth in response, clumsily trying to wiggle her hand in between them in order to reciprocate.

Somehow Chariot managed to get her right hand between them and was just placing it over Croix's shorts when said witch finally ever so gently ran two fingers up her slick sex. Chariot gasped loudly, also managing to unintentionally grab Croix through her shorts. The sudden roughness made Croix gasp and Chariot panicked, trying to pull her hand away entirely but she was hindered by the closeness of their bodies.

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry Croix! I just wasn't expecting...uh...are you ok? Should we stop?!”

“N-no. No, I’m fine. It’s ok.”

“Are you sure? Because it's alright if you want to stop. I ca-”

Croix silenced Chariot with a kiss, using her free hand to claw at the redhead's shoulder blade. Chariot trembled and moaned loudly into Croix’s mouth before using all of her self-control to break the kiss.

“I-I guess I had nothing to worry about.” Chariot guessed. Croix smiled softly.

“Nothing to worry about at all. Just...try not to be so rough next time?”

“S-Sorry! I wasn’t expecting you to touch me and I warned you I was sensitive!” Chariot tired to cover herself but Croix only rolled her eyes and slowly tried to slip her hand back to where it had been.

“Are you ready for take two, or are you going to claw into me again?”

“Crooooiix!!” Chariot whined, before sighing.

“Yes, I’m ready…”

Chariot followed suit, moving her hand back to where it had been before but instead of simply leaving it there and waiting Chariot began to stroke Croix through her shorts. This earned Chariot a loud, long groan from Croix just as the short haired woman resumed touching her.

Chariot gasped again but this time she was able to avoid nearly injuring her lover and instead of getting rough her actions only gained momentum.

Croix trembled ever so slightly, her hips squirming in response to Chariot's actions. The redhead's actions become increasingly more frantic the more Croix toyed with her externally.

Wondering how Chariot would react, Croix slipped a single digit into her and felt Chariot nearly collapse on top of her. Laying carefully on top of Croix Chariot panted and moaned loudly right next to Croix's ear, her arms nearly limp she was hardly able to even grip the sheets let alone continue to tend to Croix.

“I...I’m sorry... it's...it feels to g-good. I-I can't…” Chariot spoke in half moans and breaths. Croix smiled softly, using her free hand to help free Chariot's from between them.

“That's perfectly fine Chariot. Just hold me. You can take care of me afterward.”

Chariot whined but complied, loosely tossing her arms around Croix, while the short haired woman started to slowly move her finger. Chariot was instantly a mess, loudly moaning and struggling to catch her breath. Croix added another finger and every inch of Chariot's body started to tremble almost violently.

The second Croix hesitated for even a second, Chariot panted into her ear.

“D-don't stop!”

The raw level of need in her voice set Croix's body so far on edge she wondered for a brief moment if listening and feeling Chariot cum atop her might actually be enough to make her finish as well.

Not wasting another second on thoughts, Croix continued on, pumping her fingers in and out of Chariot. This earned her louder moans and the soft desperate repeating of her name. It was causing such an intense reaction in her own body that Croix couldn't help softly panting, kissing Chariot with less fire than one would expect. Her attention was elsewhere for the moment and Chariot wasn't able to fare much better.

At long last, the inferno burning in Chariot's core had grown far beyond control and she felt it spilling over. Crying out for Croix as if for dear life, Chariot left the entire world slip away for a brief moment as her entire mind went blank, her body trembling, breath catching.

Croix held her close, riding it out with her, and feeling the woman she loves coming completely undone against her was quickly pushing her right to her edge. The short haired witch had to try and not squirm too much so she could make sure Chariot could properly catch her breath in the aftershocks of her orgasm.

When Chariot could move again she didn't bother with words. Propping herself up a bit, she kissed Croix deeply, her lover held her a little tighter in response.

Slipping her hand between them for the final time that night, Chariot got right to work, only to be pleasantly surprised when Croix was instantly a mess. Croix had gotten so worked up and waited long enough that only being rubbed for a short period had her at the brink.

Then Chariot pushed her beyond, and Croix saw stars, body seizing, frozen and locking up as her throat produced a soundless cry. Chariot held Croix and helped her ride it out just as her lover had done for her moments ago.

When at long last Croix came down from it all she was able to move and speak again yet all she did was hold Chariot tightly, as if she might break, as if she were just a dream and when Croix opened her eyes, Chariot would be gone.

“Croix...I love you so much…”

Croix squeezed the redhead in her arms.

“I love you to Chariot…I love you and I’m so sorry for everything.”

“Croix please stop apologizing…” Chariot sighed.

“I sware you’ll fly again…” Croix sounded utterly heart broken, yet resolute.

“Tonight, I did…”

And Croix kissed her.


End file.
